deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Vic Viper
Vic Viper is the main protagonist's spaceship of shoot 'em up video game series Gradius created by Konami. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Vic Viper VS R-9A Arrowhead (By Tonygameman) Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Luke Skywalker (Star Wars; on X-Wing Starfighter) * Opa-Opa (Fantasy Zone; Parodius variant) * Rynex (Thunder Force IV) * TwinBee * ZIG (Zero Wing) History Death Battle Info Background *Aliases: Warp Rattler, M.A.X. *Vehicle Type: Trans-Dimensional Spaceship *Age: Unknown *Pilots: James Burton (Gradius/MSX Nemesis/ReBirth), Captain Ebara (Gradius V) *Afflilation: Gradius Empire Powers & Abilities * Agility * Laser Cannon ** Vic Viper's primary weapon ** Can shoot beams straight-forward from the front ** Can be fired at semi-rapid succession * Flying in space * Has a computer that scans enemies' weaknesses * Time Travel (T-301 exclusive) ** Can create tears in the space-time continuum to travel back in time Arsenal/Weapon Types * Missile Types ** Missile *** Fires one missile downwards *** Flies along the terrain *** Can be upgraded to a Level 2 shot to travel faster ** Upper Missile *** Similar to a basic missile, but fires upwards ** Hawk Wind *** Shoots a missile up or down *** Depends on the vertical position of Vic Viper *** Can climb surfaces instead of stopping at a hill ** Spread Bomb *** Drops bombs in an frontal arc *** Explodes in a wide blast *** Most damaging missile weapon ** S. Spread *** Drops spread bombs backwards (Gradius III Arcade) *** Drops two small spread bombs straight downwards (Gradius III SNES) ** Napalm Missile *** A combination of the regular Missile and Spread Bomb *** Fires downwards and follows the terrain *** Explodes on-contact with a series of blasts ** Photon Torpedo *** Fires torpedoes straight down that follow the terrain *** Has a piercing capability unlike a normal missile *** Can sometimes only pass through weak enemies *** Can be upgraded to fire both up and down or gain more striking power (while being slowed down) ** Guided/Homing Missile *** Self-explanatory *** Homes in on the nearest enemy ** Control Missile *** Manually moves the missile up or down ** 2-Way Missile *** Fires missiles straight up and down *** Both disappear on-contact *** Can be upgraded to follow the terrain ** 2-Way Back *** Launches behind Vic Viper instead of in-front ** Flying Torpedo *** Two missiles fly straight-forward *** Can spread apart vertically before launching forward ** Vertical Mine *** Like Spread Bombs, explodes on-contact or after a short time *** Explodes in a thick vertical line *** Mines are thrown with the velocity and direction of Vic Viper *** Affected by gravity at all times ** Arming Ball *** A orb that is fired in the last direction moved in *** Bounces offf of surfaces one time ** Howk(sic) Variants: *** Upgrades that allow missiles to ascend terrain ** Psy Com/Alpinias Missile *** Same as Homing Missile, under a different name * Option Types ** * Laser Types ** * Double Types ** * Speed Types ** * Shield Types ** Models/Variants * Vic Viper BP-456X ** Used in Gradius and Gradius ReBirth ** Has the basic weaponry * Vic Viper BP-456Y ** A slight variation of the original model ** Used in Nemesis GB and Gradius: The Interstellar Assault * Vic Viper BP-8332 ** A variation with new wings similar to Delta-wings ** Used in Salamander and Salamander 2 ** Features the new Ripple Laser and Twin Missiles ** An upgrade allows it to use Options as powerful counter-attack weapons * Vic Viper BP-8272 ** Used in Gradius II and IV. ** One of the most powerful models ** Added Spread Bomb, Armor Piercing and Floating Mine as new weapons * Vic Viper BP-5963 ** Used in Gradius III ** Also known as "Vic Viper Mark-III" or "M.A.X." ** The first model able to combine great numbers of different weapons in a single fighter ship * Vic Viper Gaiden ** An unnamed Vic Viper used in Gradius Gaiden * Vic Viper BP-592A ** Used in Solar Assault ** Has the same weapons as the original model ** Is created for high-speed interceptions * Vic Viper T-301 ** A futuristic version of Vic Viper used in Gradius V ** Has a smaller hitbox than the previous models ** Is capable of traveling through/back in time by creating tears in the space-time continuum Feats * Destroyed/defeated the Bacterian Empire multiple times ** The Bacterian forces threatened to plunge the universe into total war and complete annihilation **Gofer stated himself being the center of the universe and he will rule every living thing there * Flew away at insane speeds after eventually making a really sharp U-turn * Can travel faster than light and escape off a black hole, which sucks the entire stage * Survived atmospheric re-entry back to Earth * Survived a planetary explosion without a scratch and still functions normally * Survived an another planet-sized explosion while escaping in Gradius ReBirth * It's wing tip was dragged on the ground in the opening of Gradius III & IV (minor durability feat) Weaknesses Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Konami Characters Category:Gradius Characters Category:Home Console Characters Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Protagonist Category:Main Protagonist Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Mascots Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Shoot 'em up Game Combatants Category:Space explorers Category:Spaceships Category:Vehicles Category:Military Combatants Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Future characters Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Technology users Category:Combatants created by Science Category:Summoners Category:Time Travelers Category:Aura Manipulators Category:Absorption Users Category:Size Changers Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Energy Manipulator